Yuruse, Sasuke
by KpopVIP
Summary: Sasuke is getting ready to go to a depressing event; he only has his friends to comfort him. Itachi and Naruto are there to help him, but not for long... Yursuse, Sasuke! I didn't mean to torture you! SasuNaru. Angst for chracter death.


Thank you very much to my beta!

It's KpopVIP, previously, PschoThePsychic. Hello! And just a warning, this is sort of sad...

DISCLAIMER: If I owned Naruto do you really think Sakura would be his interest?

* * *

><p><strong>SASUKE'S pov<strong>

"Damn-it," I hissed, flinging the tie across the room. Then the door to my room opened. "What?" I snapped with annoyance as I turned around to see who it was.

Itachi came in wearing an outfit similar to my own, only his was more formal. His eyes fell across the tie I threw on the ground.

"I thought you would be unnerved," he said matter-of-factly. Then he reached into a separate pocket and pulled out a black clip-on. "Here, and hurry," he glanced at the clock. "We leave in ten minutes."

I nodded once as I clipped on the black satin tie he gave me. "Okay."

"I'm going to check on the others."

He knew that I heard him and there wasn't any response that I had to make so I didn't say anything. I just walked over to my shoes as he closed the door behind him. Once they were on I looked up at the door.

"Teme!" Naruto yelled at me as he burst into my room.

My brow arched with amusement, "Dobe?"

His eyes narrowed accusingly. "Is it true?"

I sighed, "Is what true?"

He sat next to me and took a big breath. "Well, Ino told me that Chouji told her that Tenten told him that you told Neji-"

Damn Neji.

"-that you like me."

I just glared at him. I should have glared Neji into an ash pile, but Naruto happened to be the only big-mouth around at the moment, so I generously settled for him.

"Well? Is it?" he thundered.

"And if it is?" I suggested. "Nothing has changed."

Then he seemed to be annoyed, if not angry. "Is that what you want, Sasuke?" he basically yelled.

I came up short. He...said Sasuke. Then this was serious...? "What do you want, dobe? What's bothering you so much?" I asked, sounding bored.

His cheeks reddened and he punched my arm. "Well-Well, what if I..."

He let the sentence hang. I arched a brow. "What if what?" I prompted.

He grumbled, then for all to hear he said, "Uh..."

Idiot. I rolled my eyes, "Do-"

What the hell? Oh. He's...kissing me?

I shook my head when I heard the knock on my door. Whoever it was didn't wait for a response. "Sasuke!" Sakura scolded, wearing a dress for the occasion. "You'll wrinkle your suit! Now hurry up! We're leaving right now!" She scolded me. I could almost hear Naruto snicker as she pulled me by my wrist.

"Why didn't you ride with the others?" Naruto asked as we sat in the car.

"You talk more when nobody else is around," I explained.

"You're going crazy, Sasuke, I'm worried."

There he is-using my name again. He was really worried. I scoffed, "So what if I am?"

He frowned at me with concern.

"Relax," I offered.

He looked at me incredulously. "Relax? You know where we're going, right? Do you have any idea how depressing it'll-"

"Shut up," I hissed. "Of course I know where we're going, dobe."

There was only silence in the next few minutes.

"Naruto you're so stupid," I said suddenly as I thought about the situation.

"Gee, thanks, teme!" he said sarcastically.

I ignored the comment as my emotions bubbled the closer we got to our destination. I didn't mind as much this time though, given the event. "But how could you have possibly allowed yourself to be-"

"Allowed myself?" he boomed. "You think I _let_ this happen? You're crazier than I thought, Sasuke. Like I'd allow myself to be-"

"Obviously _not_! Because you did, Naruto!" I took a calming breath. "You are."

He grumbled for a second then smiled sadly at me. "Not totally, I mean, you're talking to me? Right?"

I scoffed and bit my lip, holding in sobs.

After that neither of us said anything until it was time to leave the car. By the time the driver opened my door I was a walking time bomb and anyone within a closed enough proximity knew it. Nobody wanted to come near me.

"Go talk to Itachi, please."

I closed my eyes tightly and a tear fell. "But-"

"I won't be gone long, you'll find me."

"...Won't be gone long." I glared at him. "Hilarious, Naruto."

He grinned at me.

I rolled my eyes and went in search of Itachi. I found him eavesdropping on a conversation between Ino and Sakura, just barely out of their line of sight. "Itachi."

He turned around to look at me. "You look ill. Pale."

I glanced at the sky. "It's cloudy."

He knew I was lying, but he only smiled. "Yeah..." Then he continued. "You did well, Sasuke."

I wanted to punch the tree we were next to. "Don't even start. I regret it completely." I looked up at him. "I'm sorry."

He just kept smiling. "I thought that would be the last time I'd see you, little brother. It's been so long," he mused.

"Madara told me the truth, Itachi."

The smile vanished. "I know." Then he looked at me. "I knew you'd choose the right path."

"I'm always under heavy surveillance. Naruto said that if anyone, but Tsunade was the hokage then I would've been considered a rogue ninja a long time ago."

The smile returned. "If not for Naruto and Sakura her heart would not have been so soft."

"Sasuke! It's starting! What are you doing get over here!" Ino shouted, tears in her eyes. "C'mon, I mean it, hurry up!"

I sighed and went to her. I stood between her and Sakura. We walked over to the larger crowd together until I had to take my place beside Naruto and Itachi. Then reality hit. Hard.

_"Yuruse, Sasuke...Kore de saigo da." then with a poke to my forehead and last smile, he fell, dead, into the debris next to me._

_"He loved his little brother too much. Among all the Uchiha's, he just couldn't bring himself to kill you," Madara had said._

I love him, too, I thought as it started to rain.

_"Because you're my best friend!" Naruto yelled at me, the Kyubbi's coat covering him. "And I'll bring you back no matter what it takes!" he promised._

For once, I was thankful that I had forgotten my umbrella. When my tears mixed with the rain, you couldn't tell which was which.

_"Sasuke...I'm sorry... These last...four years...have...been...the greatest...of my life."_

_"Shut up, dobe, you aren't dying," I lied._

_"You're...crazier than...I thought...I'm...worried, Sasuke." He forced a chuckle._

_I hugged his body to my own. "Stop being brave, idiot!"_

_"I'm not...I…lived a good...life chasing...after you. And...I got...more than...I bargained for... when... I finally...caught you... Thank you...Sasuke...I love you."_

_I kissed him once. "I'm so happy you brought me back, Naruto. I love you too. I kissed him again, but this time he didn't kiss back so I pulled away and cried._

I blinked hard. My tears were hot compared to the rain. Now both of them were dead. I lost them both.

No more Naruto.

No more Itachi.

Now I really was the only survivor. Now I knew what it meant to be alone.

I looked around; Itachi had died a long time ago. Four years ago so his casket was empty. His real body was locked away from potential grave robbers, but that didn't stop people he knew from attending. Most of them were from other countries, but a few leaf jonin decided to make an appearance, too. Older ninjas, that knew why he has killed my clan attended, also, and muttered to me about how great a ninja and person he was. Or about he was a great loss to both me and the country. Even Nekomata was there, sitting behind everyone.

For Naruto... The entire village showed up, I recognized people from both fire country and other countries that we had helped as Team 7. Poor Konahamaru was in pieces. Also Konan, the former Akatsuki member was there.

At the front were Sakura, Kakashi, Ino...Kiba, Lee, Chouji, Shino, Hinata...Kurenai... All the people he had befriended and grew up with. Iruka, Tsunade, Gai...

They all cried at the funeral.

Naruto's grave was as monumental as the Sarutobi's. Itachi's was small and much more subtle, but his was regarded with twice the amount of respect.

I was asked to talk and I tried, but I couldn't. My throat was full of sobs and every time I opened my mouth more would come out.

"Sasuke!" Sakura cried. I looked up just in time to see her heart wrench at the expression on my face.

She ran over to hug me, but because I wasn't prepared for the action the impact forced us to fall to the muddy and very wet ground.

_"The wall is unnecessary, no, Sasuke...Break it," _Itachi whispered.

So I did.

I put my arms around my stomach so I wouldn't fall apart and sobbed into Sakura's shoulder as she held me. My body shook so much that it was almost violent.

"Sasuke," she soothed, her hot, silent tears warming my already thoroughly soaked suit jacket.

My grip over my stomach tightened into a fist, wrinkling the cloth beyond repair as I fell into a crumpling heap in front of everyone watching. I screamed in agony and cried. I could feel the stares people were giving me, though I couldn't see them, my eyes were too blurry. The sight of how broken I was made people who weren't even tearing up fall into loud sobs.

I'll miss you.

_"No, Sasuke. I'll always be yours."_

_"We'll always be here. Mata kondo da."_

* * *

><p><strong>Translations:<strong>

Yuruse-Sorry

Mata kondo da- No more next time/ this is the last time. (Itachi used to poke Sasu's forehead and say 'maybe next time' which is Kore de saigo da)

**I warned you. Leave any questions and comments you have! Review or I'll make Naruto's ghost haunt you!**


End file.
